Percy Jackson and the Delphi Disaster
by S.O.Z.F
Summary: Hello peeps! Life has progressed in Camp HB but a new problem arises and Percy and the crew are sent on a mission! Mainly Percabeth, Caleo and Reynadam (Reyna and OC Adam) T because might do Percabeth fluff at end and I'm paranoid! Plenty of action!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, hey guys. This is my first fan fiction story and I would like to make a few things clear. My account's stories will mainly revolve around Percy Jackson (which I do not own) but with the occasional Hunger Games (don't own that either!) and all reviews and tips are highly appreciated and I welcome any constructive criticism. If you have any questions I will try to answer them in the next AN if it was appropriate. Most stories will be around 10 chapters but if the feedback is positive I will make them longer. I ship Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Thaluke, Reynadam (OC), Niconnor, Groniper, Tratie and Clarissakota (Clarisse and Dakota). But without further ado let's get to Percy Jackson and the Delphi Disaster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson as if I did my first name would be Rick and my second name Riordan! My own characters I own however.

Percy's POV:

"Percy! PERCY! PEEEEEERCY!" a shrill voice yelled whilst pounding on my door.

"N-no Annie, five more minutes we've got no training today it's Saturday." I retorted.

"Perseus Jackson! I AM a daughter of Athena- I do know what day it is. NOW GET UP NOW!" Butterflies formed in my stomach. She used my full name. Gulp. I got the message. Throwing on my Camp Half-Blood shirt I walked out with an odd combination of celestrial bronze armour, shirt and pyjama bottoms. Greeting my girlfriend (AN: This is set after Blood of Olympus) I lost my breath. Even in a plain grey hoodie, she was without a doubt 50 times more beautiful than Aphrodite. An invisible hand slaps me on the back of my head. Sorry. Annabeth's blonde princess curls were strangled into two pigtails and her grey eyes stormy as ever. Perfect.

"Percy! Close your mouth you'll not only catch flies but a Minotaur too!" she snaps but with a satisfied smirk. I smiled. We began to walk (well I followed Annabeth) so I made small talk.

"You look great."

"Thanks. You look… odd."

"Meh. Us sons of Poseidon have the best sense of fashion in camp" another head slap.

"Yeah. But also the most seaweed in their brains."

"Very funny Wise Girl. Where are we going anyways, it's SATURDAY" I groan.

"Chiron called an emergency meeting at the Big House. Probably another Colchis bull, nothing you can't handle."

"You sure you didn't just want to see me?" I imply cockily.

She rolls her eyes. "You're beginning to sound like Leo."

"Oh. Any news on him?"

"Nope, sorry." A sad look appeared in her eye. I look at the ground. Leo, as annoying as he was, had grown to be our best friend. I don't blame him for searching for Calypso however; I had been in his situation beforehand. I just didn't contemplate the fact that he would be gone for three years. When he left we were 18, we were now 21. Annabeth and I were to be moving to New Rome in five months to start a new life; even Dionysus couldn't deny we deserved it. Since Leo left lots of changes had occurred to Camp Half-Blood. Nico came out. As did Connor. Frank proposed to Hazel. Piper got pregnant. Grover and Juniper got married. A none Kronos-possessed hero form of Luke returned and Travis FINALLY asked out Katie so life was looking good. So what could Chiron be fretting about?

AN: Like it? Want more? Review and I will UPDATE regularly! Peace! Son of Zeus' Fury


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Consecutive updates WOOOO! I am OFFICIALLY world wide with views from the UK, China and Lebanon and counting! Love it!**

ANNABETH POV:

As me and Percy entered the Big House we got a few welcome backs and a few groans but we had gotten used to it. We were the most well-known demigod couple in history so we were used to the jealousy. The Big House was laid out like a Youth Centre with recreation rooms and such: if you're local Youth Centre had freaky Greek and now Roman artefacts in its deadly attic. Glancing over at my boyfriend, he wiggled his eyebrows shamelessly and winked with his sea-green eyes. What a seaweed brain! He overrates his charm sometimes but I kiss him to shut him up. Pulling away he smirks and mutters these angering words:

"Can't resist your immortal boyfriend now can you? Not very professional for Athena-spawn!"

"Shut up, Kelp Head!"

"Owl Lover!"

"Fish Finger!" (AN: **See what I did there!?)**

"Book Worm"

"Water Boy"

"Lover" That last one caught me off guard but I punched is gut all the same. Hey, he's immortal, I can do that! Rolling my eyes, we enter the conference room.

PERCY POV:

Surveying the table I spot some familiar faces mixed with some new ones. I spot Thalia, Nico, The Stolls, Frank, Chiron, Reyna, Dakota, Clarisse, Phoebe the Huntress, Will Solace, Nylla from Cabin Nine and a new girl and boy. Luke didn't attend conference meetings as he preferred hiding in the shadows. I still didn't trust the creep ever if Annie did. The new campers walked up to me and introduced themselves as Annabeth took a seat next to Thalia and Chiron. The girl was a daughter of Aphrodite but not one of the hated overly-glamorous ones. She looked more down to earth kind of like Piper. She was pretty and had short blonde hair with strong green eyes like my own and was short at 5 foot 5. I shook her hand.

"Oh my gods! P-Percy J-Jackson! I am your biggest fan! Oh this is amazing! I'm Sophia by the way. S-Sophia Matthews." She squealed. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and wiggled my eyebrows. She hugged me. Annabeth scowled. I muttered sorry to Annabeth over Sophia's shoulder. Luckily, Clarisse pulled the girl of me.

"Alright girl. That's enough. He's not that special trust me."

"Nice to see you too Clarisse" I spat. Next the boy walked up and luckily didn't start squealing. He was built buff like Frank and roughly 6 foot 2, one inch smaller than me. He was African-American and a son of Apollo. His name was Adam Ryder. Adam looked like a threat. He looked like the type of person that could take my awesome girlfriend away from me, with his corn rowed hair and leather jacket. I politely pounded his fist but he must have read my emotions as he pulled me into a tight man-hug and whispered in my ear:

"I like Reyna man, chill." I smiled. I liked this guy… We took our places and awaited Chiron's announcement.

"Campers. I am sad to announce our dear Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare has… gone missing…" Shockwaves erupted down the table. Annabeth and I shared a look. We both might have an inkling of where Rachel had gone.

AN: ** Woo. I enjoyed that! Little cliffy for you there. Please review, follow and like and I will update soon. **

**Au Revoir, (I'm not French)**

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	3. Authors Note 1 READ ME

**Authors Note: Just like to thank my wonderful viewers. I have now hit the US and Venezuela but I would like to know your opinions on my story. PLEASE REVIEW. If you do, a certain story might get a certain update on a certain tomorrow. HINT HINT!**

**Not giving anything away, ;)**

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Happy to see 54 views in one day for my first story! But only 3 reviews. Shout out to Amanye! Thanks for da support check out her/their stories. Might add a new OC soon. Lets a go! **

**Disclaimer: Man, I wish I owned PJ but I don't. Rick Riordan does ok? My OC are MY PRECIOUS however.**

**APOLLO POV: (AN BOOYAKA!)**

1 year ago

I admit to having a spring in my step that morning. Partly because I look as good as I do, and partly as a certain red-haired Oracle had 'requested my presence'. I mean, c'mon, we all know she asked me out on a date. Admittedly, I do fancy Rachel, but I cannot allow her to date me. That's one of the rules of being the Oracle of Delphi. I was NOT looking forward to breaking THIS heart…

**RACHEL POV:**

Brushing my hair back hurriedly I awaited my 'date'. My best friends Percy and Annabeth were sitting next to me promising to be close by when it happens to give me support. We were to be sitting on Zeus' Fist and Perce and Anna would hide behind it. It might sound creepy but a bit of creepy was what I needed right now. Oh no! What if he doesn't like me back, what if I spout a prophecy in the middle of our chat many questions swam through my mind…?

**PERCY POV: **

Me and Annabeth climbed behind Zeus' Fist and awaited the Sun God. I do not deny, I DID have feelings for Rachel at one point in my life but now I wouldn't lose Annabeth for the world. I even LIFTED UP the world so I wouldn't lose her. Well, it was really the sky but same difference. I kissed Annabeth quickly and she smiled back. Unfortunately, as I kissed her again a certain God arrived.

**RACHEL POV:**

Apollo parked his golden Maserati and swaggered over to me with a cocky grin on his face. He looked awesome in a golden tuxedo and black trousers. Greeting me with a kiss on the cheek, I blush fiery crimson and magma. I looked up at his face and his blonde hair quiffed up in a very stylish way. An arrogant smirk landed on his lips.

"Like what you see?" Typical Apollo, is everyone becoming Leo round here?

"You're SO immature for a God, you're practically a teenager." I replied.

"Hey! I'm mature when I want to be!" He masked his voice with a fake serious tone. "In fact… I've got a Haiku coming on… "

_**I like her red hair,**_

_**I can't date her, it pains me,**_

_**The Oracle she is. **_**(AN: Yoda, I am.)**

I froze. What an idiot! Breaking my heart by a stupid Haiku! Why did I like him in the first place? It's because he's charming and sweet and, Shut up RACHEL! I told him to go to Hades and he walked off like the arrogant God he is. Little did I know that arrogant God shed a sad tear as he flew off back to Olympus, alone.

**AN: Not my best chapter but ok. Rachel's location will be revealed in the next chapter. Might not update tomorrow as got LOTS of homework, but might do so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Be Gone!**

**Son of Zeus' Fury **


	5. Authors Note 2 CRUCIAL INFO

**AN: I know I said this story would be 10 chapters but if I can hit 70 views and 8 reviews by Friday I might consider 15-20. So review and view people. Updates will be EVERYDAY.**

**In a bit, **

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	6. Chapter 4 groundwork set!

Chapter 4

AN: OMG! I can't believe I've hit 152 views in 2 days! I was hoping for at least 8 reviews however, so remember if you want this story to extend please drop a review. Even one word summaries help! So, yeah 152 VIEWS!

ANNABETH POV:

The conference room had a sad chill after we finished our story about Rachel. Many were teary-eyed such as Sophia and Katie. Chiron looked hoarse even before we told him our theory, but I think he understood it. I locked eyes with Percy and nodded at him to reveal our theory.

PERCY POV:

"So… Umm. B-before she left Rachel kept mumbling about wanting to lose the Oracle's spirit, referring to it to more of a curse then a blessing." Percy stated

"But that's impossible! There's no way to do that!" Clarisse shouted.

"Actually… there is a way" Chiron said. He nodded at me. "Percy, proceed."

"Okay. Well I and Annie were doing some research, well Annie did (Annabeth rolled her eyes) and well, there is a way, but a terrible way, to remove the Oracle. So, we believe Rachel has headed to Delphi, the 'fictional' city in Greece. Stunned silence, everyone pressed me to go on. "But… we don't think Rachel knew all of it. Even if she did arrive at Delphi she needed someone to go with her so she can pass the curse onwards. We need a team to go and find her and I've drawn out the best of you. Ok, me, Annie, Reyna, Frank, Adam for experience and the same for Sophia, as well as Dakota and err Clarisse. Clarisse looked smug. Frank looked honoured. Reyna showed know expression, she never does. Annie looked determined and Adam, Sophia and Dakota looked scared out of their boots. "The only bad thing is… Annie and I traced up all the routes to Delphi, and only one remains."

"Which one Percy?" Frank asked.

"The Labyrinth…"

ANNABETH POV:

Standing at the nearest entrance to The Labyrinth, I gave my speech on how to brave the horrors ahead. These weren't the best group of Demigods, not if we had a wider choice. Piper and Jason were on vacation, Hazel was on a mission with Brooke (another daughter of Pluto recently sired), Grover had retired and started a family with Juniper and Leo was of on his 'Team Leo adventure'. However, scanning the group I saw some great and skilled warriors and Sophia. Percy was loyal to the death, Reyna was a natural leader, Frank had a great ability, Adam was brave, Clarisse was hardcore and Dakota was mean with spear. I relaxed. For a second time, I entered the Labyrinth with a great group of fighters…

AN: Shorter than the others but the groundwork is set. Action in the next chapter! Chapter 5 will start with an Adam POV.

Ta rah,

Son of Zeus' Fury


	7. Chapter 5 Into The Labyrinth

**AN:** **Breaking 240 views makes me want to give you another chapter today so here you go. Two more reviews by Friday and I'll extend this story. The labyrinth will feature your traditional PJ monsters but a few of my own.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson or any of its characters or monsters? Nope. Do I own my OC and OM? Yep. Shall I get on with the story?**

**Chapter 5: Into the Labyrinth **

ADAM POV:

Oh my gods. I may come across brave and charming and good-looking and skilled and a true ladies man and I need to shut up. What I'm trying to say is I did not aspect being thrust into my first mission; the Labyrinth as well! I had only heard stories of the horrors that live in this maze and now I'm going to experience it first hand! True I was with the famous Percy Jackson and the beautiful Reyna but come on! Give a guy a break!

FRANK POV:

My first Camp Half-Blood quest! Woo! Is it my time to show my skills? Not even close. I lead the pack but not in the way I hoped. I am forced to use my ability to be a mole! A goddamn mole to 'smell' the way to Delphi. It was of course Clarisse's idea. She hates me more than Percy. I think it's because I 'swanned' into Camp Half-Blood a leader but it's not my fault I'm a Praetor! Gahh!

CLARISSE POV:

I don't have a problem with Zhang. I just like playing mind games.

PERCY POV:

Out of nowhere, there is a sound. A venomous rustling and Annie and I share a terrified glance. A dracaena leaped out the shadows onto Annabeth and another landed on me and then on Reyna and Adam. I began to brawl with this reptilian menace and I sure rage in its eyes. Frothing at the mouth it attempted to bite me but I uncapped Riptide and pierced its throat casting it into many ashes. I speedily look around astonished by my team's solidity. Frank is back in human form and is aiding Adam. Clarisse is with Annie and Dakota has already killed his. I see Reyna struggling with two, so I jump in and help her. She smiles at me as we send them to Tartarus simultaneously. Whoa. Did Reyna just smile? The labyrinth must do crazy things to people. I don't have much time to ponder on this as a yell surfaces from Dakota's direction as a large scaly twelve headed demon blocks our path. A hydra! I roar and we charge into furious battle.

CLARISSE POV:

I love this! The heat of the battle, fighting across from dependable allies. This is what a daughter of Ares is all about. I slash ferociously at one of the Hydra's many protruding heads as I see something small and furry leap down the gullet of the devil-spawn.

"Zhang!" I shout crazily realising who it was that leaped down the throat. Grief beckons me as the Hydra begins to shake and shudder. Suddenly, a magnificent tornado of dust cascaded the maze as the Hydra evaporated and a very shaken up Cougar stands in the mist. I had a new found respect for Frank.

REYNA POV: 

Everyone gathered around Frank Zhang calling him a hero and brave and I hung back. Tucking my hair behind my ear I was proud that he was my fellow Praetor. Quickly scanning our group I realised something dreadful.

"Where is Sophia?"

**AN: Cliff-hanger! Don't worry more action to come and will start with a Frank POV going in to a Dakota, then an Annabeth.**

**That's all folks**

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	8. Chapter 6 Arrangements!

**Chapter 6:**

**AN:** **YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!** **309 views and 8 reviews! You did it! I will now aim to extend this story to 15 chapters! Good job guys! Have a cookie! **

**(::) (::)**

FRANK POV:

We were all stunned with regret when realising Sophia hadn't survived the FIRST battle. We sat in a cramped circle with a tiny campfire in the middle. Even though it had been a day ago now, I was still pumped with adrenaline as I wasn't called a hero that often! It had gotten them to respect my ability and not use me as their GPS. I looked around at the state of my fellow campers who were all asleep. Dakota had a scratch on his forehead and a bruised nose but other wise okay. Reyna looked decent enough except for the cut on her ear, Adam was the worst with a serious of deep slashes around his nose and top lip, Clarisse had no injury but being a daughter of Ares she can recover from battle injuries speedily. Percy was sitting up awake, reading my expression he walked up, checked on Annie, kissed her cheek; fist bumped me and sat next to me all in one immortal motion. He's so cool! Looking at Annabeth's curly hair I felt immense sadness as I thought of Hazel. I really missed my fiancé and I know Percy did too because us three were very close friends, I remembered the Thanatos quest. Glancing sheepishly at Percy I see him fall asleep. His formerly raven-like hair was now cut extremely short and reminded me of Leo. Surprisingly, I find myself missing him too! I didn't miss the constant flirting with Hazel but his personality was the only thing that stopped the Argo II crew members from killing each other at times. Whether Percy and Jason had a power struggle or I said something clumsy, or Annabeth said something she shouldn't have, Team Leo was always there to save the day! I undoubtedly understand why Valdez went on his trip to find Calypso as I would do the same as Hazel. So, I fell asleep feeling happy thoughts even though the daunting setting…

DAKOTA POV:

I was the first to wake. Well, we didn't know whether it was morning or night but I was the first to stop sleeping. Slinging my trusty spear over my back, I walked around the circle waking everyone up one at a time. Adam got up, then Reyna, then the MAGNIFICENT Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Frank was weirdly up anyway and they I peered down at my girlfriend Clarisse she looked cute when she slept, not intimidating at all. I felt a pain at the back of my leg which I presumed was from Ares and I performed an obscene gesture to the skies making the campers laugh and also waking Clarisse up and I smiled at her. Just then, a sudden roar snapped me out of my daze.

ANNABETH POV:

Whirling around, I caught my breath. Colbane Jaguars! I read about them in a mythology book. (AN: No you didn't I made them up! MWAHAHA!) Unsheathing my dagger I glanced at Percy who was uncapping Riptide. We locked eyes. He looks cute when he's worried. The nearest Jaguar slashed its claws at me with eyes pure black like Nyx and I counter-attacked with a vicious forearm to the jaw that dazed it and pierced its belly with my knife banishing it to the monstrous Underworld. The dust settled the monsters had been defeated…

ANNABETH POV:

It was sleeping time again but I came up with an idea. "Listen. We're attracting too much attention for the monsters to enjoy. We must seem like a goddamn Tudor feast y'know?" Everyone nodded slowly. "So, I have a solution. We need to separate, not indefinitely, but for sleeping arrangements."

"Well I'm with you then Annie." Percy said.

"It's for sleeping arrangements Seaweed Brain!"

"Not like that! Just to guard you, please!" He gave me the seal eyes.

"Fine but Clarisse is with us too!" I retort.

"NO WAY! I am NOT bunking with Jackson!" Clarisse yells.

"Okay! Quiet down! Me with Perce, Dakota with Frank, Clarisse with Reyna."

"I do exist you know?" Adam chirped behind me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I would put you with Dakota but you two needs to SWEAR not to slit each others throats! On the River Styx!"

"Sorry can't do that." Both replied.

"Fine then, Adam with Reyna and Clarisse!" I decide. Reyna, did I see her blush, and Adam smirks.

ADAM POV:

Now, to cause a distraction for Clarisse and to get alone time with Reyna!

**AN: Okay! Probably my best chapter! Percabeth alone time and also Reynadam progression in the next chapter. POV switching between sleeping 'buddies'.**

**Goodbye,**

**Son of Zeus' Fury**


	9. Chapter 7 Pressing on

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I've got all my homework finished! My birthday next Wednesday! To answer Guest's question Rachel/Apollo is a thing in my world. **** Because I didn't update yesterday I am doing a long chapter today in between 700-1000 words! **_**Last Olympian Spoiler Alert!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Last Olympian all rights to Rick Riordan. **

PERCY POV:

I shuddered and shook the images inside my head to violent to put into words. I saw Grover, Annabeth and Rachel with their bodies contorted in ways that mad me think they were in pain. I charged forward to help them but a certain boy with blue eyes, blond hair and a mean streak to him stopped me (AN: ITS NOT JASON!). We battle back and forth but then the glint that appeared in his eye reminded me off three summers ago, The Great War. Pictures now flashed off a dead Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura's deadly redemption, a wounded Chiron and Thalia with the stones on top of her legs. I found myself standing in the middle of the throne room with a dead Luke on the ground and a knife wound in his arm. I fought Morpheus' deathly images and replaced them with ones that I eagerly welcome, Tyson being promoted to a Cyclops general, Grover made Lord of The Wild, Annabeth so excited after being named the Architect of Olympus, Thalia, now a true Huntress of Artemis, and me, refusing godhood to be with my awesome girlfriend. I smiled, remembering that underwater kiss and just as this dream was getting good, the worst thing happened. My eyes flew open. Looking across the ground to the sleeping bag next to me, Annie was still snoozing without a single care of Olympus. Analysing her beautiful features, I believed she was less intimidating when her princess curls were bushy and her wise grey eyes were closed. Leaning forward, I kissed her on the cheek and snuggled next to her making sure I didn't wake her up….

ANNABETH POV:

I woke with a smelly, drooling boy wrapped around me. You would think that it was disgusting but one, he's MY smelly, drooling boy and two, when Percy smells he smells like deep ocean and that was fine. Slapping around the head he woke and blushed but I shrugged it off and pulled him to his feet. We gazed into each others eyes, green on grey. "You drool when you sleep." With that he kissed me. A good proper kiss we hadn't had since getting out of Tartarus. I smiled into his lips…

FRANK POV:

Walking around our rooms that I had carved earlier that day (I became a rhino) I found Percy and Annabeth in another compromising situation. I covered my eyes and yelled "Not me again!" I could hear Hazel laughing from her mission and Percy and Annabeth spun around both blushing a scarlet and crimson blaze. They laughed their heads off as I ran back to my room and noticed Dakota was awake.

DAKOTA POV:

Zhang sprinted into our room almost giving me a heart attack. "What's up son of Bacchus? Did little old son of Mars scare ya?" Frank put on a baby voice.

"No! It's just a face like yours needs to come with a warning!" I retorted jokingly. Frank scowled.

"Anyway, my HALF-SISTER has an idea so come out to the campfire." It took me about 10 minutes to figure he meant Clarisse and THEN I didn't think SHE'D have an idea so I was properly confused…

REYNA POV:

Before Clarisse begun speaking, I thought back to the night's events. She soon figured out Adam had a crush on her, his constant flirting, winking and 'Rey-rey's led her to that startlingly conclusion. She had mixed feelings about him, he was good looking and brave but also childish and immature, but then she thought of Percy and how HE was ALL those things and she had made a move on him but he had turned her down. That was all water under the bridge, but at least with Adam I know I wouldn't get shut down. What does this mean?

ADAM POV:

Looking over at Reyna now I see her face is scrunched up like she is thinking hard. I had reasonably behaved myself with her and Clarisse as I figure she didn't want an immature boyfriend. Talking to him however, Jackson told me Reyna had asked out HIM before and he was immature as can get but then there was Jason, someone who Reyna had really loved but he broke her heart. According to Frank and Percy, he was the epitome of etiquette and maturity so I have serious competition to compare to. I sighed as Clarisse began to talk.

CLARISSE POV:

"This morning I had an idea." I begin "It's all fine and dandy that we sleep separately so we don't get assaulted at night but at day we're not getting anywhere. We'll walk about five hundred metres and then a Hydra or a Colbane Jaguar or something will pounce on us and we'll be pushed back. So, we should split up. Shut up Jackson I'm not finished. Percy will go with Annabeth and Frank, I'll go with Dakota and Reyna and Adam." Adam smiled. He had requested that Clarisse put him and Reyna together to try and build their relationship and Clarisse happily complied. "But that's not all. We'll split off in different directions but so we know where each other are I've asked Hermes, God of travellers, to send us markers with three different colours for our groups. Of course, as he is a God, he made them infinite. Jackson, Chase and Zhang are blue, Kota and I are red and Reyna and Adam are purple. So, what do you think?" Scanning around the group she saw many jaws drop in awe and Annabeth stood to her feet and started a round of applause. They all thought her idea HER idea was fantastic. Clarisse felt warm inside. Even a daughter of Ares can feel proud sometimes…

FRANK POV:

As we set off, pressing forwards to Delphi, I felt a shattering sense of awkwardness between our group as you could easily tell Percy and Annie wanted to be alone. However, they were too nice to say.

"So Frank, sorry 'bout that little scene earlier, it always seems to be you." Percy apologised sheepishly whilst dropping blue counters along the ground every fifteen metres. Frank thought back to that night on the Argo II when he had caught Percy and Annabeth in a similar scenario and had run off in shock. All three of them smirked at ease, the awkwardness broken…

**AN: Whoa, longer than expected but a decent chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sayonara,**

**Son of Zeus' Fury **


	10. Authors Note: Side story idea

**AN: Just to let ya guys know, another PJ story will be coming soon called 'Independent'. It is all about Thalia and what she does when the hunters disband.**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: sorry guys! I haven't uploaded in a while as schools back and had a ton of work but here is chapter 8 and the entire chapter will be in Frank's POV as I realise I've been skipping POV's a lot.

FRANK POV:

I shuffle my feet down the Labyrinth's stony corridors swatting the back of my head as I feel a sudden sharp pain like the sting of a bee. Percy glances at me funny but Annabeth doesn't notice as she has lagged behind dropping markers on the ground. Feeling my neck I smooth my chunky fingers over a small hole. Shrugging I make nothing of it, unaware of the venomous poison creeping into my system.

"I get why you trust Hazel with your 'stick of life' but entrusting with it when she's away on a dangerous mission. You've got balls man!" Percy's sudden voice makes me jump.

"I'd trust Hazel with my life, which is kinda what I've done. But you'd trust Annie right?" Percy hesitates and shoots a look back at Annabeth before facing me and nodding his head firmly…

Annabeth and I now have a passed out Percy slung over our shoulders as we had been walking deep into what seemed the night. We walked in silence: I never really bonded with her aboard the Argo II, but I have great respect for her. I mean, whoever can survive Tartarus has got to be a warrior right?

"Wonder what Dakota and Clarisse are up too?" I ask starting small talk. She smiles and looks up with her intense storm eyes.

"Probably making out!" She replied with a mischievous tone.

"Not unlike you and Percy I presume?"

"Shut up Zhang!" Annabeth retorts looking at the drooling boy between them and sending me a death glare. Thinking back about Clarisse and Dakota, there relationship was very unusual. The son of Bacchus had ridden down from the sky in a Roman warship to make peace with Camp Half-Blood. Chris had recently dumped Clarisse as she 'always after win' but this changed in a Roman VS Greek capture the flag match. Clarisse and Kota were the final two left for their respective teams and as she was about to seize the flag, Dakota chop-blocked Clarisse and claimed victory. Nobody could believe it, somebody beat Clarisse La Rue! Staring hell at him, Clarisse did something no one expected. She kissed him…

AN: I know its short but I ha writer's block so I decided to explain about Clarissakota. First chapter of 'Independent' is going to be up later, but don't worry this story will continue!

Ciao,

Son of Zeus' Fury


	12. AN sorry

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but it was my birthday on Wednesday and I've had a ton of homework. New update for PJ and DD tomorrow and Sunday and new Independent chapter Saturday and Monday okay?

Sorry,

Son of ZF


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: ENJOY! We are getting closer to the dilemma of Percy Jackson and the Delphi Disaster so it should soon be getting action-packed. I have decided that Independent is gonna have shorter chapters than this and have it as a mini-story probably about 5-7 chapters. Let's a go! I don't own Joey Tribbiani by the way.

REYNA POV:

The merciless Minotaur in front of me wasn't the only problem I faced at this moment. One was Adam. He was so cocky, overly-flirty, self-involved, zealous, arrogant, annoying, pathetic, immature, and handsome. Wait what? I admit, he had grown on me the slightest bit and the image of him being my boyfriend isn't so ridiculous. Honestly, there are still moments when he makes my skin crawl, for example, when he looks me up and down and says "How you doing?" in a Joey Tribbiani fashion I want to bludgeon his corn rowed head in and when he constantly comments on my eyes, my hair, my fighting ability and just want to feed him to the Minotaur. But, he IS a good fighter; he's loyal, and not always dumb, a bit like Percy. Anyway, my other issue is this metal rusty door placed behind the beast. You may be thinking, oh wow! Reyna, praetor of New Rome, scared of doors but when you're in an underground maze made out of foliage, a door can be quite worrying…

"So, Adam, what's our battle plan." I could barely hear my own voice over the pants and roars of the bull. However, he seemed to get the message.

"I spoke to Percy. He says the best way to kill a Minotaur is to stab it with its own horn. So, I'll keep it engaged in combat and you slide up onto the head, baby girl." Percy Jackson. Wow, that boy had done EVERYTHING. I shook myself out of my daydream and saw Adam wink at me as I charged. He did the same…

Slashing and hacking, our furious battle began. The monster swung one of its hands at me that I sidestepped but Adam received the other. Let's just say there's a 6 foot 2 shape in the wall now. Drawing a sword I swung at its chest stunning it for a moment as a wide gash of golden blood appeared. I smiled but the Minotaur ignored it and clasped its fist around me and throwing me at a now recovered Adam. The son of Apollo caught me with undeniable and we were face to face, lips only inches apart. We froze, only to be interrupted by a nine foot death-bringer. Adam drew a bow and shot a wicked volley of arrows into the Minotaur's eye, three at a time. Now blinded the beast fell on its back and I rushed up its chest to the head area where I sliced off one of its horns with deadly power. Plunging it into the heart, the battle was won,

AN: Hope you liked a bit of action. Please review!

Thanks,

Son of ZF


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Okay, so this is it. Plot reveal time. Aiming for 800+ words as a bumper Independent chapter will be up tomorrow. This chapter will be in two halves, but in the same chapter. It's just so I can skip around with POV's.

REYNA POV:

Falling flat on my face from pure exhaustion, Adam rushes over and peers down at me, checking if I'm ok. I have time to analyse his features: his close-cropped corn rows laced perfectly, and his warm eyes and dark complexion show every inch of kindness she wanted in a man.

"Hey you." He spoke softly.

"Hey… how you holding up?" I reply nervously.

"Just a few cuts and minor bruise, being a son of the medicine God gives me a bit of an unfair healing advantage. But what about you, some of the blows looked nasty?"

"I'm fine, but you're not gonna leave me lying there all day are you?" He smiles awkwardly and pulls me up. We are dangerously close. I sigh and he smirks before planting a soft kiss on my lips…

ANNABETH POV:

Reyna and Adam snuck up behind us making Frank jump and waking Percy from his ancient slumber. Adam seemed to be holding Reyna's hand which was a new development but the look on their faces convinced me that we had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Oh my gods Reyna! You look like a chariot has hit you!" I declare.

"Not far off Beth, a minotaur isn't much different!" Percy perks up at the word 'minotaur' and winks at Adam. Adam smiles understandingly. Huh! Boys! Who will ever understand them?

"Anyways, the minotaur is not the only weird thing we've encountered. We've already told Clarisse and Dakota on our way over, but we noticed a solid stone door at the end of the corridor." Adam says.

Frank replies "What's a door doing in a hedgy underground labyrinth?"

"Well no s**t Sherlock!" Percy laughs.

"Guys, shut up. Rey and I checked this thing out and it looks like Tartarus of doors. It's got corroded edges and rough wiring and has more cracks than a full moon. We tried seeing through but there is just darkness. That was what we thought anyway, until a torch light appeared and a man stuck his head at the glass. We ran to tell you then." Adam continued.

I was freaked out "Did you get a look at the m-man?"

"For sure. He had a mop of greasy blond hair and a devastating scar down his eye, as if caused by a dragon or something. He was about 25 and had sharp black eyes as black as venom." Frank shifted uncomfortably at that and Perce and I knew why. We both recognised that person. Oh Luke, what have you done now?

End of Part 1

PERCY POV:

I, Annie, Reyna, Adam, Frank, Dakota and Clarisse were all dressed for battle. I was fully ready in a celestrial bronze chest plate and roman gold leggings showing my half-roman half-Greek family. Deciding to branch out my battle strategy, to the surprise of my fellow demigods, a wooden bow was slung over my back as my skill in archery had improved rapidly. My leather helmet was strapped tight. Add some Nikes and you have Percy Jackson. Annabeth had her usual getup but with dual daggers, Clarisse had the spear of Ares and a vicious shield, Dakota had a two-handed sword, Adam had a sword, Reyna had a scimitar and I had called Mrs O'Leary who apparently solved the labyrinth quite quickly. Annie and I knew it was Luke since Adam started speaking, but the only odd thing was his eyes. I would understand if they were blue, or even gold, but pure black really creeped me out. Not only that, but the way Frank had reacted made me to make a mental note to keep an eye on him. I knew deep down I wouldn't bring myself to end his life, but I couldn't face Hazel to tell her Frank had been compromised, the poor girl would be heart-broken. The battle plan was for me to enter first riding Mrs O'Leary, bow drawn scanning the area. Annie and Clarisse would follow and Frank would ride with me. Reyna and Adam would take up the rear. Leaping onto O'Leary's back our plan commenced.

Notching a stygian iron arrow I rode into darkness. Frank almost made no sound behind me holding his breath warily. Scanning the pitch black no movement is seen. This is until the lights flicker on…

Gasping I analyse the breathtaking scenery. The hedges have been eroded to form a massive arena the size of Olympus' throne room. Sandstone pillars crane their backs to support the smooth stone roofing and the floor is marble. I snap out of my daydream as Annabeth screams in fury and I notice the man sprawled in a throne made out of bones, with encrusted images of demigods overthrowing their parents. Luke cackled evilly and rose to his feet, his eyes dark caves…

"Well…well…well. If it isn't my least favourite demigods… and Annabeth." His voice makes my skin crawl. I bare my teeth and fire an arrow at his face that he brushes away like one would irritating paparazzi.

"Where are my manners? I believe some of us haven't met. The name's Luke Castellan and this is my arena. Of course, this is where you will fight to the death..,"

AN: Luke is one evil you-know-what. Please review they tell me that you are enjoying the story.

Ba-bye,

Son of ZF


	15. Chapter 11 finale

Chapter 11

**AN: I'd just like to thank the support I've had for both these stories. Independent has received some great, positive feedback so I wish more people would check it out. So, if you're a Percy Jackson and the Delphi Disaster fan go check independent out. Thanks.**

PERCY POV:

Every inch of my body contorted in rage and I felt a fireball light in my chest. I put all the pieces together. When Luke returned and Annabeth planted that kiss on his neck he had never been around because he had been rebuilding the labyrinth and erecting this temple or arena.

"You son of a b*tch!" everyone looked shocked, even Luke as I suddenly roared. My body crackled with energy as if Thalia had just zapped me with lightning. "You come back, to Camp's love and praise a hero but you were preparing to stab us in the back AGAIN? Luke I promise you I will leave this arena but you won't, you'll be lying there with an arrow resting in your face and my spit on your jaw. I WILL KILL YOU!" My fellow demigods roared in agreement and we slowly walked towards Luke with our weapons steady.

"Luke… why?" Annabeth murmured making Luke look down, but then his black eyes snap upwards with a newfound glint.

"There is no way that you come out on top. I control more than you realise. How's the ant bite Zhang?" Luke spoke. None of us understood an inch of what he was talking about until Frank passed out waking up 2 seconds later with eyes of dark…

"A few days ago, I sent out a small ant that feasted on the back of Frank's neck. His eyes are death just like mine, granting us with the power of Nyx!" Luke said cockily, drawing Backbiter.

"You and who's army?" Dakota shouted almost cheesily.

"This one…" Luke murmured before the cages behind him snapped open, the monsters of Nyx charged rode by two possessed women I would have never expected. Sophia Matthews and Rachel Elizabeth Dare…

I struck down a Colbane Jaguar with immense bow accuracy and turned to face my new opponent. I looked over to see Clarisse and Reyna taking on a Minotaur rode by Rachel and Annabeth squared up to Frank. Dakota and Adam were taking on a Hydra. I fired my bow at Sophia but she twirled out of the way and drew a sword, so I drew Riptide. Her attacks were furiously fast with deathly accuracy, grazing my shoulder and causing me to stumble. She whacked me with a knee and my lip burst, but I reacted distinctively and stabbed her through the gut. She started to shake and the darkness in her eyes vanished replaced by dying hazel ones…

ANNABETH POV:

I saw Adam, the son of Apollo, tending to a dying Sophia who Percy had stabbed not realising what he was doing. Frank was the hardest opponent I had ever faced but the light left his eyes as soon as Sophia was beginning to die. The same happened to Rachel and Luke and the monster dissolved. The battle was won…

PERCY POV:

Still shocked from what I had done, all of us except Adam walked up to Luke who wasn't looking so regal in his throne when Annabeth hit him, breaking his nose. Explaining that I must do it, Annabeth turned away as I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and notched it. My fingers shook but I managed to embed an arrow in Luke's face. He was dead…

RACHEL POV:

We all ran to Sophia as helpless as we were until an idea ignited in my mind.

"I know a way to keep Sophia alive, but she must agree to it." Everyone listened intently. "We are underneath Delphi, we could take her there and I could pass on my Oracle powers to her, keeping her alive and immortal." Tears were in everybody's eyes but Sophia nodded grimly. 2 hours later, the deed was done…

THE END

**AN: That is the end of Percy Jackson and the Delphi disaster. Don't worry, there is an epilogue!**

EPILOGUE

PERCY POV:

1 year later, I was living in New Rome with the woman I loved, my fiancée. I had proposed to Annabeth at Delphi, and we got married at Camp, in the strawberry fields. I kissed her firmly allowing her to feel all my love and happiness as we walked down the village square. We held hands, inseparable, until I saw a man and woman I knew VERY well. A smile hugged my face…

THE REAL END

**AN: That's it then! I've decided to do a competition. If I get a review correctly guessing who the man and woman were, I will PM then asking them for there name and the story they want to star in. So, in my next story, the winner's name will be the main character unless it is inappropriate. Your choice of stories is:**

Agents of Shield

Skyrim

Hunger Games

Friends

Avengers

Halo

Good luck,

Son of ZF


End file.
